A High School Cinderella Story
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: As stated in the title, High School AU Cinderella. Oh, and Jaq/Cinderella! Summary inside.
1. First Glance

A High School Cinderella Story

**Hello, and welcome to my first ever Cinderella story! In which Jaq and Gus are humans, and best friends. Where Cinderella is dating Prince Charming, in high school! And where Jaq may be in love with her! But a certain boyfriend and pair of step-sisters won't make it easy to win her over...**

**Fairy Godmother? She's just Jaq's big sis, and a big role in the fic... At some point. :P Step-mother?... Meh, I don't like her much. She's a teacher. Cinderella's REAL mother is ALIVE here. But her Father?... Not so much. There's not many others in the show that are in this, though.**

**I don't own Cinderella.**

Jaq Marks walked into 'J. Royale High' with his best friend Gus Parks by his side.

This was his first day here, seeing as how he had been sick with a case of mono for the first few weeks. He was finally allowed around others today, which also meant continuing his education. This was sophomore year for he and Gus, a year which they had promised themselves would be better than last year, but not as great as the next.

Jaq got his schedule and locker number from the office, and instantly the year was going downhill.

He and Gus had planned to take all of their Extracurricular classes together, which he was sure would make up for some of it, but since they didn't sign up for those for another week, it looked like he and his best friend wouldn't have any classes together for the time being.

Sighing heavily, he went to his locker, number 128. At least he and Gus could be locker neighbors...

Gus went to the locker on his left, and Jaq quickly opened the combination lock and placed his belongings inside.

When he slammed the locker door shut, he saw a pure vision of beauty at her own locker, two down from his. His heart began to pound, his mouth went dry and his face began to sweat.

This girl had golden blonde hair, reaching just above her waist. Her eyes were pure, ocean blue. Her face was, unlike most of the kids at school, smooth and acne free. Clad in a light blue camisole with sky blue shrug and navy skirt, she looked like a surreal goddess- In his eyes.

He walked towards her, and put on the best smile he could- Until a black-haired teen went right to the girl and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled and glanced up at the boy, who Jaq's mind had just registered as her boyfriend.

"Hey, Prince" she said. Prince smirked.

"Hey, Cindy" the boyfriend said, and the girl frowned.

"Prince, you know I hate that nickname" she said. Prince shrugged.

"Sorry, _Cinderella._ I forgot" he said, and placed another kiss on Cinderella's cheek. The pair then walked away together, and Jaq was left unnoticed.

He was in such a stupor that he didn't notice Gus walking up behind him, until he spoke.

"You like her?"

Jaq jumped and turned, face beet red. Gus rolled his eyes and motioned for him to speak.

"Well, yeah..." Jaq said after what felt like a lifetime. Gus shook his head in amusement.

"Well, her boyfriend that you just saw is Prince Charming-" Gus paused when he noticed Jaq's unbelieving face.

"No, really! That's his real, legal name! His parents named him 'Prince' and his last name is 'Charming' I think they realized the irony of it, or maybe they were just strange" Gus quickly explained. Jaq nodded slowly, still shocked over both Cinderella's boyfriend and Prince's last name.

"Anyway, Prince Charming is captain of the football team. Cinderella is the head cheerleader. They're expected to stay together, so don't go around hoping they'll break up" Gus advised. Jaq nodded to understand, when in fact he didn't.

Sure they always were together in movies and stuff, but that's just stereotypical to assume it'll happen in real life. Jaq knew he had a shot, though the target was small and far away. Yet he knew, if he didn't shoot too quickly, and got to know Cinderella, it'd get bigger and closer, day by day.

And that was his plan.


	2. A Partnership and A Warning

Chapter 2

**So, I just noticed that I didn't explain why Cinderella's mother is alive, but her step-sisters are… Well, step-sisters. I guess I hadn't really been thinking. So anyway, they're her ADOPTED sisters, but they call them her step-sisters. And also, Drezilla (or however you spell her stupid name) is nice to her, but Anastasia is mean.**

**I don't own Cinderella.**

Jaq sighed as he walked into class, books in hand. His first period was Science, and he could hardly believe how hard it was for him to find it. Gus's first period was across the school, which unfortunately meant that Jaq was without help.

Nevertheless, he had made it. And before the bell rang, too! He quickly plopped down in the only empty seat, and quickly faced to the front of the room.

"Hello" a voice sounded from his right, and he jumped. He glanced to the source of the sound, and his heart began to pound once more.

Sitting to his right was the very vision of beauty from the hallway. Cinderella.

"Um, hi…" he managed to choke out. Cinderella smiled kindly at him.

"My name's Cinderella. I assume you're Jaq, the boy who was sick with mono? The teachers wouldn't stop talking about it" she said. She placed her hand gently on his arm.

"I hope you're okay now" she whispered sweetly. Jaq's face began to heat up, and he nodded quickly before glancing at the floor in an attempt to hide his blush. Cinderella giggled, a sound just like an angel to him.

"May I ask, Cinderella… Why are you bothering with me? I heard you're the head cheerleader, so I'm sure you have better people to speak with than me…" Jaq managed to say as he finally looked up. Cinderella shrugged.

"I'm not really that shallow, I mean there's more to a good friend than popularity. No offense" she quickly added the last part as she realized her implication.

"None taken" he responded, just before the teacher walked in and the bell rang.

"Alright, class. I have a project for all of you" the teacher, Mr. Banks said.

"For the next five weeks you all will be working on a project. You will have a partner, and your experiment will be chosen from this basket by you and your partner" he said, reaching below his desk and presenting said basket, filled with many types of experiments to choose from.

"Alright, after I've assigned partners I will bring you both a slip of paper, which will have your experiment written on it. Then you will spend the rest of the period working on your plan for the actual project" he finished. Mr. Banks then grabbed a clipboard and began naming the partners.

"Prince, you will be with Mandy" he stated. It may have been Jaq's imagination, but he swore he saw Prince give a lustful wink to the redhead two seats away, who was presumably Mandy.

"Ah, Cinderella, you will be with Jaq" Mr. Banks, who was now Jaq's personal hero stated. Cinderella shot a friendly smile at Jaq, and he quickly grinned back.

After Mr. Banks had finished naming the partners, he passed out the slips of paper which held the experiments on them. Cinderella moved her chair closer to Jaq's, making his face heat up, and watched as he unfolded the paper.

"We're doing an experiment on magnets… We have to see what it repels best" Jaq said dumbly.

"Ooh, my cousin did something like that once! She put some lead on top of these powerful magnets, and the lead floated!" Cinderella giggled. Jaq nodded slowly.

"Well, we can put lead on the list of supplies" he stated, and Cinderella just giggled again.

…

After class, Jaq and Cinderella made plans to meet at her house after school to begin their project.

As he was walking to his locker, Jaq was suddenly shoved against the wall. When he blinked, Prince was in front of him, glaring right into his eyes.

"I know what you're doing. Trying to make a move on my girlfriend, huh?" Prince growled. Jaq flinched.

"We're just partners on an experi-" Prince put his hand over Jaq's mouth before he could say another word.

"I don't want to hear it. If I hear of any funny business between you two, you're _dead_" Prince hissed. And he finally released Jaq, and with one final warning glance, he left.


End file.
